


To you who never cried

by kuuki



Series: Snowy Days [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuuki/pseuds/kuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuuga catches Kiyoshi doing something unexpected, dumb reaction ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To you who never cried

**Author's Note:**

> Work was slow, had to write that.

Hyuuga and Kiyoshi were friends. They didn't quite know how it happened. Hyuuga especially was still baffled when he realized how close he became to Teppei.   
He didn't understand how he came from disliking the guy, finding him obnoxious and annoying, to trust him like he did now. 

He doubted Kyoshi understood it better than he did, even if he always seemed so confident and sure of himself. Hyuuga just knew that Kiyoshi was as baffled as he was.   
But Kiyoshi was a nice guy. Kiyoshi took things hw they came and never tried to make too much sense of a particular situation.   
That was one of the reason Hyuuga grew to like him. That's also one of the reason why he found him annoying. 

Though, if he was honest with himself, the actual reason why he found this so annoying was that he was jealous that Kiyoshi could do that and he couldn't.   
Hyuuga worried. Hyuuga worried and thought too much and while it made him a wonderful captain, it also annoyed him to no end.   
And some people were (slightly) hurt when he was annoyed. 

For all these reasons he didn't quite know what to do that night. 

He was coming home from a trip to the grocery store when he stumbled upon Kiyoshi on a court, playing basketball by himself.   
Hyuuga stopped for a while to look at him. Kiyoshi was impressive. Kiyoshi was always impressive. 

But Kiyoshi never cried. 

Or maybe he did. 

But if he did it never was in public. And now that he did Hyuuga thought something big was happening and he didn't know what to do. 

He knew he could always ignore Kiyoshi, he's done it so often in the past, but now he couldn't. Not when this annoying friend of his was like this. Not when he was as open and vulnerable as this. 

But he couldn't quite barge in either. Kiyoshi wouldn't do anything, he'd just pretend nothing was happening and Hyuuga would be even more pissed.   
In the end, he decided that it would piss him off even more if he was so shitty he couldn't even support a friend. 

And that's when he had an idea.   
There was snow everywhere. He could still throw one snowball at Kiyoshi. At least if he could start a snowball fight none of them would need to talk and it could possibly cheer Kiyoshi up. 

To Hyuuga that was probably the best idea he has ever had.   
He screamed, "Hey, Kiyoshi!" and threw a snowball at him. 

The face he made was so surprised that Hyuuga had to laugh.   
When he calmed down he noticed. Kiyoshi wasn't crying anymore. 

When cold snow was put on his head by large hands, Hyuuga wasn't even mad.   
Because Kiyoshi was smiling and that's all that mattered.


End file.
